


Shake On It

by zombiecupcake



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Minor Eleven/Mike Wheeler, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Snow Ball (Stranger Things)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecupcake/pseuds/zombiecupcake
Summary: Dustin thinks it's finally time for Lucas to face his betrayal. He owes Eleven an apology for telling Max her secret, and what better time to do it, than the first time the boys get to see her since the gate's closing.





	Shake On It

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there should have been more to the while thing with Lucas spilling the beans about Eleven. This is my take on the whole thing finally getting resolved.

Nancy gave Dustin a smile and a chaste kiss on his cheek when the song finally ended, and Dustin felt a blush take over his face.

"Thanks for the dance, Dustin. I really should be getting back to punch duty though," she told him as she took her hands back from his shoulders and started to back away, before turning with a final smile and walking away.

"Yeah, I'll see you around," Dustin called after her with a big goofy grin, showing his pearly whites. Dustin puffed out his chest a little as he looked around, spying the girls who had originally rejected him and gave them a wink before making his way back to the party's table to have a seat.

Lucas and Max were already there, along with Will. It took Dustin a moment to realize that everyone was staring at something behind him. Dustin turned himself around and determined the source of their intrigue and felt his eyes bulge from his head. Mike was near the centre of the dance floor, dancing with Eleven.

"She's here," Dustin heard himself whisper in shock. After the gate was closed the boys weren't really able to see El very much. For the first little while she had been too weak to do much of anything, and the Chief was still convinced it was too dangerous to allow the boys to visit the cabin in large groups, convinced the Bad Men were still keeping tabs. Especially after everything that had happened the month before. Dustin couldn't argue that. When it came to Eleven's safety, as well as the other members of their team of monster hunters, he was willing o play better safe than sorry

"Dude, you still have to apologize to her," Dustin said in Lucas' direction as he turned a chair around so he could both sit with the others while also watching Mike and El dance. 

"Apologize?" Lucas asked and Dustin spared a glance in his direction to see the confusion clearly written on his friends face, before turning back around with a long suffering sigh and an overly exaggerated roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, for telling Max about her. Man we talked about this. You shouldn't have done it," Dustin explained in a one similar to when he had taken the time to explain how compasses worked to his friend a year earlier. Why was he always the one who had to spell everything out for the rest of the party? Surely there was no way that Lucas had forgotten the fact that the reason Max was even part of the party was because Lucas had blabbed the whole story to her before inviting her to the junk yard to fight the Demodogs with him and Steve?

"Are you serious? I thought we had cleared this up, I thought we were good," came Lucas's incredulous reply. 

Dustin gave up watching his friends and instead turned his full attention to Lucas.

"That's not the point. The fact of the matter is, you put El in danger. You knew the more people who knew about her, the bigger risk of her being in danger, and you still did it. I know Max ended up being trust worthy but that doesn't change the fact you put El in unnecessary danger, as well as betraying the party. I've kept your secret from the others, but you need to make this right with El, not me." Dustin explained. He could see the anger and frustration becoming more and more clear on Lucas' face as he went on, but he believed it needed to be said

"What are you talking about? We didn't even know if El was alive," Lucas said exasperatedly.

"No. We agreed to stay quiet no matter what. We all agreed to keep El a secret, to keep her safe. She sacrificed herself for our safety and you couldn't even keep your mouth shut. I'm sorry Lucas, but that's low." 

Even before he was done Dustin saw the fight leave Lucas' eyes to be replaced with guilt. Good. He should feel guilty, after everything El had done for the party, Dustin figured the least they all could have done was keep their mouths shut and make sure that if she was out there, she was protected. They got lucky with Max, it turned out she was trust worthy, but that wasn't a risk that Dustin thought should have been taken, and he was sure that the rest of the party would have agreed. At the very least Dustin could only imagine what sort of words Mike would have for Lucas if he ever found out what had happened. Max and Mike had been off to a rough start anyways.

"You're right," Lucas finally agreed, straightening when Mike and El made their table.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas felt horrible.

When he had told Max the story of what had happened last year, he hadn't actually thought of it as a betrayal. He hadn't even thought about the fact that he would be putting Eleven in trouble. All he could think about was the fact that he really cared about this girl and she had to give her what she wanted. He knew he didn't regret his choice, but he did feel guilty about not considering the fact that he could have put Eleven in danger.

Lucas sat silently while the rest of the party excitedly welcomed Eleven to the Snowball and started telling her about all the stuff she had missed in the last few weeks. He watched Mike take a seat and motion for El to sit down just as another slow song started.

"Eleven, dance with me?" Lucas asked, jumping up as soon as he realized this was his chance. He held his hand out for El to take before she could sit down. "Please?" he added when he noticed the unsure look on her face. 

He watched as she turned to Mike who looked equally as confused as she did, not that Lucas could blame him. He gave a small sigh of relief when he watched Mike shrug and then El turned to him and gave him a small shy smile and nodded taking his hand and allowed him to pull her towards the dance floor.

Lucas stayed silent for the first few moments as they awkwardly found their rhythm and started to sway back and forth.

"Eleven?" Lucas asked, finally finding the courage to speak. He waited for El to look at him indicating in her special Eleven way that she was paying attention to him. "I wanted to apologize. You see Max, I sort of told her about you. I know I shouldn't have, we all agreed that we were going to keep your secret, make sure we could keep you safe, even though we didn't know if you were alive, or stuck in the upside down or what..." Lucas trailed off, knowing he was getting off track. With a shake of his head he started again.

"I'm not trying to make an excuse. I know I shouldn't have said anything. This time I was the traitor. And I'm really sorry. I am, I just.. I really like Max you know? Like you and Mike, sort of, I guess? I wanted her to be a member of the party, and she didn't feel like she fit in because we were always keeping secrets. Your secrets, and I'm sorry. Again. Sorry..." Lucas finally said trailing off towards the end. He really didn't know what else to say, and he wasn't really sure if he was getting through to El as she stared at him the whole time. Lucas found himself wondering if maybe she could read minds too and was trying to figure out what he was thinking, and it made him squirm a little.

"So, can you forgive me?" Lucas asked when the song started to end and he stepped back holding his hand out to shake, his head down in shame.

Next thing Lucas knew, he was wrapped in a tight hug, Eleven's curls sticking to his lips as she held her arms tight around her neck.

"I understand. Friends don't lie" Eleven told him, pulling back to smile at him, a genuine smile. And then she was pulling away and walking back towards the table to join the rest of the party. 

He could see the others giving him a strange look but he ignored him, and instead looked to Dustin who gave him a smile and a thumbs up, before also turning to speak to Eleven again. Lucas gave a large heaving sigh of relief before walking about to the table himself and taking his seat back with Max, feeling the weight he didn't even know he had been caring around lift from his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it. Feel free to send me any prompts you might have, I feel the need for more Stranger Things fics to get me through such a long wait until Season 3.


End file.
